MP5KA4
The MP5K4A is a weapon that appears in The Conduit and Conduit 2 Weapon Overview The MP5K4A is an automatic, gas powered, and magazine fed sub-machine gun that is capable of firing controlled bursts. Each round does an average amount of damage, but it is possible to put forth a stream of lead that is quite powerful. However, it's not as effective at longer range attacks. Appearance The following includes specific information on the appearance of the gun. The Conduit The MP5KA4 is a short, black machine gun with a diagonal rear handle for the shooting hand and a short vertical handle for the other hand. The magazine, which is curved and silver, slots into the middle between the two handles. The gun has a ring shaped iron sight at the tip. Conduit 2 The MP5KA4 was given a slight redesign from its counterpart in The Conduit. A redesigned crosshair, and iron sight was added to the gun. Unlike in The Conduit, players also have the ability to down the iron sight and shoot. Reload The following includes specific information on the reload animation of the gun. The Conduit When reloading, the character will pull the lever, detach the empty magazine and replace it with a fresh magazine. Conduit 2 Reload animation information on this weapon in Conduit 2 here Melee The following includes specific information on the melee animation when the gun is equipped. The Conduit When using melee with the MP5KA4, the character will jerk the gun forward, hitting the foe with the buttstock. Conduit 2 Reload animation information on this weapon in Conduit 2 here The Conduit Campaign The MP5KA4 makes its first appearance in The Conduit's single player campaign. This weapon is first seen being used by Puppet Humans in the mission Contagion. This weapon also appears in the missions Enemy, and Gridlock. Strategies *This gun is ideal for close range. It is weaker at medium range and rather useless at long range. *This gun is useful as it fires rapidly and so constant damage can be dealt if you stay aimed on your target. *If you are being shot at by an MP5KA4, jump around. It is an ideal way to escape damage as it will ruin your opponent's aim. *If you run out of ammo before killing a foe, finish them off with a melee attack. Multiplayer *Include information on the gun in multiplayer. *If the gun does not appear in multiplayer, simply omit this section. The MP5KA4 is a Conventional Weapon and is apart of the Human, Close Combat and Chargeable Weapon Sets. Its location also differs from map to map. Conduit 2 Campaign In Conduit 2, this weapon first appears in the Oil Rig mission, and is seen being used by Trust Agents. This weapon can also be replicated by using the Arsenal Replicator, and can then be carried on into other missions in the game. It mostly unchanged from the previous game, although its firing sounds is different. Conduit 2 Store For a full list of gun statistics and store information, visit the The Store wiki page. "A fully-automatic 9mm submachine gun with solid damage from close to mid-range." *Clip Size - 30 Rounds *Damage - 7 *Secondary Fire - Iron Sights *Headshot Multiplier - +45% * Rate of fire - 857 rpm Store Description The MP5K4A is one of the few weapons in Conduit 2 that are not buyable from the store, as it is unlocked at the beginning of the game. As a result, there is no price to this gun. "9mm submachinegun with a high rate of fire. Best at close range, as it becomes less accurate at range. Category: Ballistics." (Reference Conduit 2 Loadout Screen) Multiplayer *Include information on the gun in multiplayer. *If the gun does not appear in multiplayer, simply omit this section. Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Ballistic Focus (Primary) *Improved Ballistic Damage (Secondary C) More information on utilizing the Suit Upgrades are available under "Strategies". Strategies *This gun is ideal for close range. It is weaker at medium range and rather useless at long range. *This gun is useful as it fires rapidly and so constant damage can be dealt if you stay aimed on your target. *If you are being shot at by an MP5KA4, jump around. It is an ideal way to escape damage as it will ruin your opponent's aim. *If you run out of ammo before killing a foe, finish them off with a melee attack. Statistics *Here are the statistics for this gun compared side by side in all Conduit games. *(At this time) If the gun is not included in one game, simply omit this section. Table Stat Observations *The Conduit's magazine size is larger than Conduit 2's version *The Conduit's VISOR Binnoculars were replaced with an iron sight in Conduit 2. Real World Use *Note information about the gun in real life, and its use. Remember to give proper citations for this section. *If the gun is of sci-fi origin, then omit this section. Trivia *The MP5KA4, like all conventional weapons, is based on the real world weapon of the same name. *The MP5KA4 model in-game uses a 15-round magazine. *The MP5KA4 model does not have the correct trigger group as its real-life counterpart. In real-life it has a 3-round burst trigger group. *In Conduit 2 the MP5ka4 is one of the few weapons that has "Fire-Lag" meaning other players see the shots moving slower than they realy are, making it hard to "Hardcore-Snipe" MP5 users. This weapon's particular case of fire lag is seen as "Fire-Delay", meaning other players see its shots much later than they are actually fired. Gallery The-conduit-2-20100415105252907 640w.jpg Ford_Holding_MP5.jpg 610026772.png|the guns iron sight in use CONDUIT 2 E3 interview from gametrailers.com 010_0002.jpg|C2 MP5 City of z.jpg|MP5 Conduit 2 in jungle References Category:Conventional weapons Category:The Conduit weapons Category:Human wepons Category:Conduit 2 weapons